The Oni Psimurai P.C.C.
The Oni Psimurai P.C.C. The Oni, though they do not produce a huge amount of psychic members of there race, have been known to have a few among their ranks. THe most notrious of these psychics are the infamous Oni Ninjas as well as having their fare share of Nega-Psychics and Mystics. But in addition to all of those is the Oni Psimurai, a sort of Oni version of the Psi-Warrior O.C.C. with its own distinct differences. The Psimurai often serve great psionic masters who have taught them to use and hone their powers and abilities and have taught them the ways of the sword. Rarely will a Psimurai enlist in service (like their Cyberai counterparts), instead acting more like the Samurai or old and serving indepdent feudal lords in their small private armies. Consequently, although a Psimurai is a master at sword play and psionic powers, as well as a master martial artist, they also are proficient in the piloting of spacefighters and know how to use high-tech weapons systems. They do not typically use hand guns and power armor, but they will burn off a few rounds from a gravity gun in a dog fight with a Kreehgor Flying Fang Interceptor. The Psimurai believe that on the battle field, to attack from a distance in cowardly, that combat and death is something personal that should be handled face-to-face. However, when engaged in space combat, one's use of a fighter in the great void is a true test of one's metal. As with the Samurai of old, and the Cyberai of today, the Psimurai have been known to go ronin, or masterless. Usually this is the result of their lord being murdered and they are left without a master. Other times it is when the Psimurai simply refuses to do his master's bidding any longer. Those that are ronin are looked down upon as inferior beings and drifters. Attribute Requirements: An M.E. of 10 or higher is required, and a P.S. and P.E. is helpful but not neccessary. Alignment: Most (90%) are honerable alignments; Principled, Scrupulous, and Abberant. The remaining 10% are divided between Unprincipled (6%), Miscreant (3%), and Anarchist and Diabolic (1%). O.C.C. Bonuses and Abilities: #'Attribute Bonuses:' +2 to M.E., +2 to P.E., +1 to P.S. #'Psionic Powers:' The Psimurai starts play with the following psionic powers; Resist Fatigue, Suppress Fear, Mind Block, Sixth Sense, and Mind Bond. At first level the Psimurai can choose two powers from each of the three lesser catagories (Healing, Physical, and Sensitive, for a total of 6 more), as well as one other Super Psionic power (with the exception of Mind Wipe, Psi-Sword, and Mentally Possess Others). #'Additional Psionic Powers:' At second level and every level there after, the Psimurai can choose two lesser psionic powers. He can choose a Super Psionic power at levels 2, 3, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. Psi-Sword and Mentally possess others cannot be choosen until 3rd level, and Mind Wipe can never be learned. #'I.S.P.:' The Psimurai has a base I.S.P. of 3D4X10 plus the character's M.E. score. The Psimurai gains an additional 10 I.S.P. for every level of experaince. The Psimurai is a Master psychic, meaning he only needs a 10 or higher to save. #'The Bonding of the Blades:' This is a power uniquie to the Psimurai, it is the ability for them to bond with their swords (their Daisho, Katana and Wakazashi together) and empower them with limited psionic powers. This proceedure can only be preformed once the character has reached 3rd level or higher. This proccess is very taxing and very personal for the Psimurai, making him one with his blade, mentally as well as physically. Before the Psimurai can begin this proccess, he must have the following psionic powers: Mind Bond (given to all at first level), Detect Evil, Detect Magic, and Psi-Sword. Also, the Psimurai must have forged his own Daisho (Katana and Wakazashi) of exceptional quality (+1 to strike and parry). Only once all these requirements are met can he then begin the Bonding of the Blades. The proccess is as follows below; ##First the character must forge a standard S.D.C. daisho of exceptional quality (+1 to strike and parry, see R.C.C. Skills below) himself and the forging must be flawless (-10% to Weaponsmithing skill). ##Second, the character must place the completed daisho before him and kneel on the floor and meditate for an hour. This is the preperation for the ceremony. Once the hour is up, then the ceremony officially begins and if there are any interruptions then the proccess is ruined and it must start all over again (including the forging of the weapons). ##Once the first hour of meditation is completed, then the Psimurai must use his psionic power of Mind Bond on the swords (this is the only instance that the Paimurai can use Mind Bond on innanimate objects). The Mind Bond in this form costs 30 I.S.P. and lasts for approximately two hours (the time of the ceremony). ##After the Mind Bond is activated (it takes twenty-minutes to achieve the proper state), then the Psimurai can begin to empower the weapons with the following psionic powers; Detect Evil, Detect Magic, and Psi-Sword. Each power takes about thirty-minutes to prpoerly instill within the daisho. ##In addition to all the time required and the psionic powers used, the character permanently loses the initial 30 I.S.P. used to achieve the Mind Bond, and half his P.P.E. (it is infused into the swords). Once all this is accomplished, at the end of the two-hour ceremony, roll percentile dice. The base chance for success is 40% +5% per level of experiance (they recieve an additional bonus from their M.E. as if it were an I.Q. bonus of equal level, i.e. a M.E. of 18 would offer a +4% bonus, an M.E. of 20 +6%, etc.). If the roll fails then the blades are useless and the Psimurai has failed in his effort. This proccess can never be attempted a second time due to the draining of the P.P.E. (note that if the attempt fails, all I.S.P. and P.P.E. loses occure normally). ##However, if the roll is successful, then the following happens to the daisho: 1) They gain an additional D6 to their damage rolls (so the Katana now does 4D6 and the Wakazashi does 3D6). 2) The weapons still inflict S.D.C. damage, however they have an M.D.C. rating of 250 for the katana and 200 for the wakazashi. 3) The Psimurai can "heal" his blades by trading his own I.S.P. one-for-one with the swords' M.D. points (exp. the Psimurai can heal 20 points of damage to his katana by expending 20 I.S.P. points). I.S.P. expended in this way is regained naturally. 4) The Psimurai can heal himself by drawing on the daisho's M.D.C. on a one-for-one basis (exp. the Psimurai is down to 5 hit points and he needs 20 hit points and 30 S.D.C. to bring himself back up to full points, he can draw 50 M.D. points from his daisho and heal his lost S.D.C./hit points). 5) The Psimurai can cause the daisho to inflict Mega-damage by empowering the blades' with the psionic power of Psi-Sword. The Psimurai must expend 30 I.S.P. (standard for a Psi-Sword) into each sword (so 60 total; yes the Psimurai can elect to only empower one of the blades, he does not have to activate both). When activated, the daisho does M.D. dependant on the Psimurai's level (3rd-level, both blades do 1D4X10, 7th-level they do 1D6X10, and 12th-level and above they do 2D4X10). The daisho, when empowered with Psi-Sword can be thrown as normal swords, and they inflict double damage to supernatural evil. No one other than the Psimurai that created them can empower the daisho. #'Intimidation:' One of the Psimurai's most useful powers is his ability to send an opponent running without even drawing his blade. Before combat begins, the Psimurai must make eye-contact with his opponent and do nothing but stair at him for roughly 4 seconds (one melee action). This ability is similar to the psionic power of Radiate Horror Factor except that it costs the Psimurai no I.S.P. The Psimurai has a Horror Factor of 12, with an additional +1 at levels four, seven, ten, and thirteen. #Master Swords Man: The Psimurai is such a master with his blades, that his skill is equal to the W.P. skill of Swordsmanship (see the New Skills section elsewhere on this page), except that he uses the following superior bonuses instead of the standard bonuses: #*Parry Bonus: +1 to parry with a P.P. of 18 and an additional +1 for every three points above 18. #*Strike Bonus: +1 to strike with a P.P. of 16 and an additional +1 for every four points above 16. #*Quick Draw Initiative: +1 to initiative with a P.P. of 16 and an additional +1 for every four points above 16. #*Bonus Attack: +1 melee attack when using the weapons. #*Sword Tricks: The Psimurai has all the available special sword tricks. #*W.P.: Sword (specifically the daisho, katana and wakazashi). #'R.C.C. Bonuses:' +4 to save vs. psionics (so he only needs a 6 or better, no other bonuses applicable), +3 to save vs. horror factor with an additional +1 at levels two, four, six, seven, ten, and thirteen, +3 to save vs. possession, +2 to save vs. magic. P.P.E. base is 2D6. R.C.C. Skills: *Language: Oni (98%) *Literate: Oni (98%) *Language (two of choice) (+25%) *Literacy (two of choice) (+15%) *Basic Math (+15%) *Radio: Basic (+10%) *Land Navigation (+10%) *Wilderness Survival (+15%) *Tracking (+10%) *Horsemanship: Psimurai (equal to Horsemanship: Cyber-Knight) (+25%) *Horsemanship: Exotic (+15%) *Holistic Medicine (+10%) *Lore: Demons & Monsters (+15%) *Running *Piloting (two of choice) (+20%) *W.P. Sword *W.P. Archery & Targeting *W.P. (any two ancient of choice) *Hand-to-Hand: Zanji Shinjinken-Ryu (cannot be changed) (either form of this can be used, either the form presented in Rifts World Book Eight: Japan, or the form presented in Ninjas & Superspies. If the later is choosen see my special optional rules for ideas on how to adapt Chi and the Mystic Martial Arts powers to a Rifts/Phase World setting). *'Weaponsmithing (Special!):' With this skill, the Psimurai is able to construct and forge ancient weapons such as swords, axes, knives, spears, etc. The construction time is roughly one day for a score of arrows; one week for a sword, axe, spears or maces; two weeks for polearms, massive two-handed swords such as flamberges and claymores, and bows; and two and a half weeks for things like pikes, lances, crossbows, etc. Base Skill: 40% +5% per level of experiance. Note: A Psimurai can construct an inferior blade that is -1 to strike and parry, requires half the time to construct, and has a cumilative 5% chance of breaking on a strike of a natural 20 or a parry, but adds a +20% to the base skill roll. Also, a Psimurai can construct a weapon of exceptional quality that is +1 to strike and parry, and preforms a critical strike on a 19-20, but suffers a -15% modifier to his dice roll. R.C.C. Related Skills: The Psimurai can select 8 other skills at level one and two more at levels three, five, seven, nine, eleven, and thirteen. *Communications: Any *Cowboy: None *Domestic: Any (+5%) *Electrical: Basic only *Espionage: Any (+10%) *Mechanical: None *Medical: First Aid or Paramedic only (+5%) *Military: Any except Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Warfare and Demolitions (any) *Physical: Any except Boxing and Wrestling (+10% were applicable) *Pilot: Any (+5%) *Pilot Related: Any *Rogue: Any *Science: Any (+10%) *Technical: Any (+5%) *W.P.: Any ancient only *Wilderness: Any Secondary Skills: The Psimurai also gets to select 6 secondary skills from the above list. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonuses listed in parentheses. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, secondary skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated in the list. Standard Equipment: Steelcloth robes (A.R. 18, M.D.C. 50), a suit of "samurai-style" mega-damage environmental armor (120 M.D.C., -10% prowl penalty, 30 lbs.), plus a gas-mask, tinted goggles, first aid kit, sleeping bag, wooden cross, 2D4 wooden stakes, a wooden mallet, lighter, 30 feet of nylon climbing rope, grappling hook, pocket flashlight, Phase-Tech Med. kit, binoculars with laser distancer, 1D4 pairs of M.D. handcuffs, silver survival knife, hatchet for cutting wood, and a canteen. Weapons include a high-tech bow, 20 high-tech arrows of any assortment, a vibro daisho (katana and wakazashi, 3D6 M.D. and 2D6 M.D. respectively), and at least one weapon for each W.P. Vehical to start is usually a quality war horse and a custom space fighter. Money: 3D6X100 credits. Psimurai Experaince Table #0,000-2,120 #2,121-4,240 #4,241-8,480 #8,481-16,960 #16,961-24,960 #24,961-34,960 #34,961-49,960 #49,961-69,960 #69,961-94,960 #94,961-129,960 #129,961-179,960 #179,961-229,960 #229,961-279,960 #279,961-329,960 #329,961-389,960 Category:Palladium Category:Rifts Category:P.C.C. Classes